Occupation
by Hippy Hobbit
Summary: This is my new poem about what happened in the Shire during the time that the four hobbits were gone, using the metaphor as though the hobbits are wolves and the ruffians are Hunters. See if you can guess who is who...PART3
1. Part 1: How It Started

Occupation  
Part 1  
By Hippy Hobbit  
  
The terror first came in the dead of a night  
The four pups slipped off with a great weapon of might,  
They took it away so that their land would stay pure,  
No evil could corrupt it, they thought this for sure.  
But the darkness still came, tho' the weapon was gone,  
Evil used the land as a safeguard, so if the plan might go wrong,  
They'd still have some power; they still could strike home,  
Killing off the soul by first taking the bones.  
The cubs didn't know, for too busy were they,  
Saving the world, saving the day,  
Meeting elves and men, and even a dwarf,  
2 got in trouble and began to morph,  
Growing taller and taller, after drinking a funny wine,  
But through all the peril, the good and bad times  
They still thought towards home, on back to the Shire,  
With a love and devotion to feed 1000 sun's fires  
The formed their own pack, a Fellowship of nine,  
While back at home grew a pack just as fine,  
To ward of the evil the pups never thought would come-  
But it slipped through the back and had the guard's necks wrung.  
It came so quick, but cautious overall,  
And the only who noticed was the smallest of small  
  
The tiny little mutt, alone he was born,  
His years were so few, but his eyes- old and forlorn  
He was beautiful and kind in his own quiet way;  
But his thoughts were always elsewhere, his mind often strayed.  
He had heard the screams of Death, on the night his kin-pups left the den,  
And recorded all strange sightings, with the help of a dear friend.  
A she-wolf, who's hearing was ever so keen,  
And she could eavesdrop on conversations without being suspected or seen.  
The other from her litter had one day gone missing,  
So the little one took her to him, instead of going fishing.  
A big male wolf, larger than most,  
He was frightened and ranted about seeing a ghost  
He'd seen the pups on the day they had gone,   
And he'd even meant to be part of their throng  
But Death steered him away, Death made him cry,  
And he'd sent tides of foes out into the sky.  
Most of the others refused to believe that Sin had come that day,  
They knew that their home would not falter, decay,  
But the little pup and the she-wolf too,  
Knew in their hearts that that big male spoke true.  
  
The little pup went to warn those he knew,  
Who would trust him surely, would believe him- through and through,  
But when he got there, to his dismay,  
He found that they believed the others, the ones who said 'nay'  
He walked slowly back home, a pain in his heart,  
The ones he'd had closest to him had called him a tart.  
They'd refused to believe that what he said was just,  
Hurting his pride, to the point that it'd bust,  
But when should a greater trouble appear,  
A man, a Hunter, condemning the pup's worst dreams and fears.  
The Hunter held a bow right to his head,  
Said if he moved, he'd surely be dead,  
The pup didn't whimper, he hardly did whine,  
As the Hunter spoke, laying down the line.  
  
The pup limped on home, early next morn,  
Eyes black and bruised, leg bloody and torn.  
His pack viewed him over, asked him what had taken place,  
He looked at them dully, then said, with a smirk on his face,  
'You wouldn't believe it, but 'tis a fact,  
Our dear beloved home is under attack.' 


	2. Part 2: At the Green Dragon

Occupation  
Part 2  
By Hippy Hobbit  
  
Days went on slowly, nights seemed just longer,  
The 3 wolves were no more the only in the monger.  
Hunters came and did not leave, forcing all doubt to just believe.  
Many now joined the thoughts of the 3-  
How could this happen? How could it be?  
How could home, our humble domicile,  
Suddenly be run down with evil, and vile?  
Some only believed when they had seen the proof,  
And the poor pup's leg was the only bit of truth.  
It was bandaged and wrapped up thrice over,  
Bathed in herbs of thyme and clover.  
He walked with a limp, dragging it behind,  
Having never had a wound of such kind.   
But as the wound started to leave, the Hunters just stayed,  
Leaving everyone's hopes tattered and frayed.  
But a week later, the pup stumbled on down,  
To where the she-wolf and some others were, on the other side of town  
Waiting for some friends, with whom he would chat,  
When the she-wolf bounded over and next to him she sat  
He told her of the Hunter, of how he'd threatened him  
And how he'd told him he'd kill him if he seen him out again  
Just then wandered over another, a fair young wolf was she  
And with the heart if one of the pups who'd gone, her soul would always be.  
She asked the little one if he knew where her love had gone?  
He shook his head, face sad and long,  
For his cousin was gone too, he feared him for dead,  
He was like a brother to him (which was how they'd been bred)  
He lay his head down upon the bar, when his thoughts were interrupted as the door flew ajar  
His Hunter came in, grinning with some kind of mysterious pride  
The pup did his best to cover and hide.  
The Hunter harassed the she-wolves, and frightened them much,   
Before noticing the little one, leaning on his crutch  
He laughed and then pulled him up by the scruff of his collar  
The pup made no noise- no scream, no holler.  
The Hunter then harassed him, laughing and whispering in his ears,  
The pup just held steady- to tears, no fears  
The she-wolves then got nervous, and one went out to get the Keep,  
Thinking that he would be the only one, who could chase away the creep.  
  
He came in and ordered the Hunter out, or to just let the others be,  
But to this it did not seem, the Hunter would agree;  
He poured his ale over the pup's head, and licked it off his face,  
Then grinning and standing he started, to set the new rules in place,   
  
'None of you rats are to be about, after the sun has found her bed,'  
The whole lot of them were silent, as this rule was read.  
The Keep frowned, 'Lemme see the proof' he growled,  
Wanting to knowing if they all had been fouled.  
The Hunter handed him the paper, and with a grin on his face,  
Jeered, 'You'd better post it... just in case!'  
Grinning and smiling, he left the astonished wolves,  
Who didn't go on back to their ale, nor start back on their bread loaves.  
Quietly, but quick, the Keep read it through  
Dismayed to find out that the strange rule was true.  
Everyone started talking, their voices filled with woe,  
Their spirits never having felt this low.  
Their hearts seemed to sink to the ground,  
Their once carefree souls now where forever bound.  
Evil had come, and would not depart,  
Breaking nearly all, except the strongest of hearts.  
The little one knew his pack would stay strong,  
Would keep fighting 'till they were dead and gone.  
He and his friends now left the inn  
To go tell they're family that war would begin. 


	3. Part 3: Bree

Occupation  
Part 3  
  
~*~*~*~  
The next night the little one, rode away to see,  
If his cousin and the others, had gone to where the she wolfs brother said they would be.  
He rode through the back, so the Hunters wouldn't detect,  
That he was awake after sun had set.  
He rode at night merely for the fun,  
For he could've gone in the bright morning sun,  
But the adrenaline that rushed through him gave him a natural high,  
The thought that if he wasn't careful, he might get hurt, or even die.  
He journeyed all night, and then all the next day,  
'Till he came to the place where he thought they would stay.  
He ventured in, and the Big Folk stared,  
He tried not to make it look like he even cared.  
So, he stuck his nose in the air, and held his head high,  
Not speaking to anyone as he passed on by,  
Then on up to the counter, he boosted himself up  
His stern demeanor comical as he was just a pup.  
The Kind Keep eyed him over, the rubbed the soft fur upon his head,  
'Why's a sweet wee pip like you doin' out when ye should be back in bed?'  
Few Big Folk laughed, but the pup narrowed his fiery-green eyes,  
'Me kindred 'ave gone missin'. Tell me where they are, Sir, and I don't want no lies!'  
  
The Keep was taken aback, his own eyes widened great,  
So that he could understand that the pup spoke harshly out of fear more than hate.  
He gave another small smile, then said in a quiet tone,  
'Sorry lad, I ain't seen them. You'd better just go home.'  
The pups head drooped and he jumped down from the stool,  
The Big Folks comments were now spiteful and cruel.  
They had laughed at his brave'y and now chortled at his despair.  
'Till he felt not like a big, brave wolf, but instead a little, frightened hare.  
  
The Keep truly HAD seen the little ones but he had vowed not to speak  
Or else he'd be turned to a mouse with naught but a squeak.  
He watched as the little one exited the place,  
Feeling his pain, but he'd not show it on his face.   
A snake outside the building caught his pretty eye,   
And the pup walked to his trap, like spider and fly.  
  
'You seek your kin, right little Rat?  
One was fair, two young, and one fat?'  
  
Big eyes widened and the pup exclaimed then,  
'You've seen my cousins? Here? Where?! WHEN?!'  
  
The snake laughed his cruel laugh and stuck out his forked tongue.   
'Yes, little one; a long journey they've begun.  
A long journey with many steps and many strides,   
Across the lands far and wide.  
With a man of darkness, a Ranger of the night,  
Who could probably eat them all, just in one bite.'  
  
Now, the little one was still young, and so these thoughts scared him,  
And his eyes lit with fire, and he started with a whim.  
But the snake stopped him first, by saying his mind,  
'Don't try to save them, little Rat; you're too far behind.  
You think you'll catch them? Well, heh, even if you do,  
The man'll strike you down, and gobble up you too.'  
  
The pup was disheartened, and tho' he wanted to still go,  
He'd have to get on with his life, get on with the show.  
He turned from the snake and headed back to his own hamlet,  
Heart snapped and broken, eyes no longer lit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Wanna know something interesting? A hamlet is a town without a church, and a town can't become a city unless it has a cathedral. Isn't that weird? I read that...somewhere...*shrugs* Don't remember.  
  
Please Review.  
  
~Hippy 


End file.
